Card Lores:CEO Amaterasu
Descent of the King of Knights (14/04/2011) *The managing director of Oracle Think Tank who wears luxurious Japanese clothes. Despite her meek and gentle appearance, she possesses a rare sort of leadership and management skills, along with a certain charisma that overwhelms any who see her. To see her smile or hear words of appreciation, her employees must slave away day in, day out. The "Yata no Kagami" she possesses, capable of shining upon everything in this world, can emit a light of judgment at those who harm themselves. Celestial Valkyries (19/10/2012) *The goddess of the sun and the CEO of the biggest enterprise "Oracle Think Tank" in Cray. She has the dignity and charisma of a high ranking god and also the caring heart that will never forget about the hard work done by her subordinates. With that, she has gained respect from both in and outside her company. Even though she did not publicise it, she has protected the Royal Paladins that were depressed over the sealing of their leader and helped the Gold Paladins from the shadows. Just like the divine tool, "Yata no Kagami", her smile is able to give out sunlight that can never be swallowed by darkness. The personification of the sun knows that there are people out there that can be saved from the light they gave out. Catastophic Outbreak + MiniVan (06/09/2013) *'Unit Profile??:' The goddess of the sun and the CEO of the biggest enterprise "Oracle Think Tank" in Cray. After the "Liberation War", she entrusted the management of the Oracle Think Tank Corporation to her successor, and left to travel around the world with "Secretary Angel" as the goddess that brings salvation to those who are terrorized and have suffered because of the war. It is said that nobody knows where she lives now... Here comes the news. A citizen of United Sanctuary has discovered Amaterasu accidentally. With her approval, that citizen takes a photo and sends the photograph to the writer of Units' Lores! This it...that is true! Her secretary seems to be in trouble, but we do not know whether it is an accident or a result of the photographer's position. After all, we hope them to continue their hard work. *'True Profile:' The goddess of the sun and the CEO of the biggest enterprise "Oracle Think Tank" in Cray. After the "Liberation War", she entrusted the management of the Oracle Think Tank Corporation to her successor, and left to travel around the world with "Secretary Angel" as the goddess that brings salvation to those who are terrorized and have suffered because of the war. To prevent her subordinates from depending on her unconsciously, she concealed her residence and did not commune with the public. However, her resolution was hampered by arrival of a new catastrophe. To respond to the raid of "Link Joker", the extraterrestrial invaders, she arranged the meeting between "Hexagonal Magus", the Grandmaster of Magus who is of top importance in the corporation, and the CEO of "Genesis". She can do little otherwise because she cannot rush back to her motherland swiftly. When fighting the attacking invaders, she thinks over what she should do, and what can only be done by her. Category:Lores